High SchoolWhat a Drag
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: Hinata,TenTen,Temari,Sakura,and Ino are all BFF's/adopted sista's going to a new High School.Gaara,Neji,Shikamaru,Sasuke,and Kiba are the rich bad boys who get everything they want, except the girl's.
1. Chapter 1

**me:Hola peoples!!I have good news! I have a new story!!**

**Sasuke:You call that good news?**

**me:Yes I do!**

**Sasuke:So you call putting people into the mental institution from reading your stories good news?**

**me:NO! (Mumbles under breath) they only go to the mental institution if they have met me.**

**Sasuke:Oh yeah! My bad, Your stories just makes them go suicidal.**

**me:YOU...YOU...YOU...**

**Sasuke:You what?**

**me:YOU CHICKEN BUTT!!**

**Sasuke:why thank yo...wait WHAT did you call me?**

**me:You want me to spell it out for you? I said CHICKEN BUTT!!**

**Sasuke:You wanna say that to my face?**

**me:I already did!**

**Sasuke:You...I'm putting you on my 'people to die list' after Itachi!!**

**me:Oh good then that means I'll have a natural death seeing as YOU'LL NEVER KILL THE WAY MORE SMEXIER THAN YOU OLDER UCHIHA!!**

**Itachi:She has a point foolish little brother.**

**Sasuke:ITACHI DIE YOU STUPID WEASEL!!**

**me: (giggle) haha weasel hehe.**

**Itachi:Like you could ever kill me MJJ.**

**me:LOL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!HE CALLED YOU MJJ!!**

**Sasuke:Yeah...let's pretend I have no idea what that means. **

**me:Basically he just called you...Michael Jackson Jr.**

**Sasuke:Oh ok...WAIT WHAT THE FUDGE!!**

**me:Well you did go off and join OrochiGAYmaru**

**Sasuke:Itachi...I WILL KILL YOU!! (sasuke suddenly pounces on Itachi and they start beating each other into a bloody pulp.)**

**me:While these two are having there brotherly bonding moment...let's get on with the story! I do not own Naruto...or do I? No no I dont.**

**-- High School...What A Drag**

**--**

**(TenTen P.O.V.)**

I woke up to the sounds of the morning. Birds chirping, cars driving past, Hinata chasing down Ino while yelling her head off...yup just your typical morning. I slowly arose and opened my eyes...only to quickly shut them closed again. Curse the sun. Anyways after my eyes finally adjusted to the cursed sunlight, I took a shower, got changed, did my hair, brush my teeth...ya know, stuff I do every morning. Oh, yeah! Your probally wondering who I am right about now huh?

Well to start us off, my name is TenTen Senshi**(1)**. I dont have any parents, and the only people I consider family are my BFF's. I always wear my brown hair in Chinese styled buns, one on each side. I usually wear clothes that define me. Meaning: Skater, Goth, Scene, Punk, stuff like that. You can never put me in a skirt/dress. I shiver at the thought.If you couldnt tell, I'm a total tomboy. I'm usually cold toward's people that I dont trust...meaning everyone except my BFF's and Anko. Oh, and I love sharp things. Heh heh...weird right. Well it comes in handy, since I have perfect aim and I could defend myself against attackers. I know what you're thinking...'What is this girl, paranoid or something?' Well, when you live in Konoha you gotta be. This place is filled with thugs, robbers, gangs, rapist's, you name it. I'm the secend oldest in my little family. Oh and my biggest pet peeve is dudes who think that they are better than everyone. Oh and I'm 15 years old.

The oldest name is Temari Sabaku. She used to live with her dad and bro's, but her dad was murdered, her bro's were sent off to an orphanage at God knows where, she was also sent off for an orphanage and Anko adopted her. Oh yeah! Anko is like our mom to all of us. She took us in when no one else would. Anyways back to Temari. She wears her blonde hair in four spiky pigtails.(dont ask me how she does it) She has that tough girl exterior going for her. Though inside she is just a big softy. She wear's styles like mine. She will occasionally wear a dress. But only if neccessary and even than it's got to be extremely dark and long. And most defiantly not poofy. Again, shivers. She dosent really have a weapon**(2)**, but than again, she dosent really need one. She's already scary enough with her fist's. She can defend herself just like moi. So anyways, she's the oldest, (coughand maturestcough) and she is 16. Lucky, get's to drive a car. Oh and she hates, and when I say hate, I mean _**HATE'S **_sexist guys.

The third oldest, is Sakura Haruno. Her old family died in a plane crash. Thankfully they left her with Anko while they were gone so she's still alive. She has _**NATURAL PINK HAIR!!**_ How crazy is that? She used to obsess over the color pink. (Thankfully we pulled her out of that stage.) Now, she still wears it sometimes, but not all the time, and it's never enough to blind someone. We consider her the brains of the family. I mean _hello_ she get's straight 100's. She has a huge rivalry with Ino. I have no idea how it started though. She wear's clothes like me and Tema-chan. She will wear dresses when needed. When she has to wear dresses though it's alway a deep red one. She has like, super human strength!! Seriously she put a dude that hit on her in a coma for a year!! Scary lady... She is the second maturest, and her pet peeve is guy's who think that they are all that in a box of chocolates. So pretty much, like mine. She is 14 years old.

The fourth oldest, is Ino Yamanaka. Her family abandoned her at a old were house. Just like in those movies. Anyways, again, Anko found her and took her in. She wear's her blonde hair in a single pigtail. She is really loud and cheerful. She is considered the cheerleader/fashion diva of the family. She has a rivalry with Sakura. (again I dont know why) She will wear anything that she thinks looks good on her...except slut clothes. Even if she is girly she can still pack a punch. And if that dont work than she can defeat her opponent by screeching in their ear's and forever making them deaf. Those poor poor souls. She is 14 and as immature as they come. Luckily, she isnt so immature as to go out and get drunk or something. Her pet peeves, is people who think they can out...er...loud her.

And now for the youngest, Hinata Hyuuga. Her family thought of her as weak so they sold her off. Like slavery. She was in fact treated like a slave at her new 'home' She got beating's every time she did something wrong or forgot to clean something. Her life was horrible. Thankfully, Anko had seen the girl in a public place and took an interest in her. She knew right away that where ever she lived, she was abused so Anko found out who owned her and called the cop's on him. He now sit's rotting in jail while Hinata is here with us. She has _**NATURAL MIDNIGHT BLUE HAIR!! **_I wonder how her and Sakura got there hair like that? She is considered the hyper one**(3)** in the family. She hates bright colors and mainly goes for the darker clothes. She never ever wears dresses. She says it makes her feel like being at her old home, forced to wear them where ever she went. I get shivers just thinking about it. While she was still living with the Hyuugas, they taught her how to fight. And when she moved here she learned even more from us. She is also immature yet mature. It's weird. She is also 14, and her pet peeve is people who hurt other people verbally or physically.

And this is my family. Oh and just so you know, Sakura's B-day is March 28. Ino's B-day is September 23. And Hinata's B-day is December 27. Just so you wont think they're triplet's or something. We all live with Anko in one big house. Well, actually it's not really big...it's more like a 3 bedroom apartment. Me, Hinata, and Temari all share a room, Sakura, and Ino share a room. (big mistake on Anko's part.) And Anko get's her own room. Lucky. Anyways, where were we before I went into profiles? Ah yes, we left off with me getting ready.

Anyways, as I walked out of the door I got slammed into by Ino. "What the...Ino?" I said as I looked at her strangely. She was dressed in a red T-shirt that says in white lettering 'Dont blame me for my insanity, It's what happen's when you live with psycho's.' and some blue jeans.

"C-cant talk...m-must run for...l-life." Ino said panting, before running off again. I just looked at where she had run off to and shrugged my shoulder's. 'I have one weird sista.' Was the thought running through my head as I turned back around to walk to the kitchen.

Only to be slammed into again. Only this time it was by Hinata. "SORRY TEN-CHAN!! I GOTTA KILL INO!!" I looked at her...or more precise...her clothing. She was still in her P.J.'s.

Before she ran off I caught her arm and said "Why are you wearing your pajamas?" I questioned. She looked at me like I had grown three heads and an extra toe. I looked at her as if she were crazy...which come to think of it...she probally is.

"It's still morning of course I still have my P.J.'s on." She replied. I again looked at her funny. Didnt she know that today was the first day of school? I wonder what will happen if I tell her.

"Um...Hinata...Dont you know that school starts today?" I ask, curious. I mean how could anyone forget that today was the start of _'the torcher chamber' _ as me and my sisters so kindly name it. She looked at me at first with an emotionless face...that soon verted into rage. "WHAT!!WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME?! UGH I HATE THAT STUPID PLACE!!" She said and then took a deep breath. After awhile she smirked and said "Oh well, this just means more pranks on the unsuspecting student's and teacher's." With that said she walked off laughing evilly to herself. Most likely to get ready while planning pranks only a true immature prankster could come up with. I simply sweat dropped before continuing on my way to the kithchen, this time no one ran into me. YAY!

When I arrived at the kitchen, (finally) I saw three of my four sista's Temari, Sakura, and Ino who was still panting. "Morning guys." I said, stealing Ino toast. (she didnt notice she is still breathing hard. "Mornin Ten-chan." Temari said, after yawning her morning yawn. "Hn." Sakura mumbled. She was not a morning person. "MORNING TENNIE-CHAN!!" Ino yelled now over her morning run. "HEY WHERE'S MY TOAST." She didnt get anymore out before being hit on the head by Grumpy Saki. That's Sakura's morning nickname. "Shut up, you stupid pig." Sakura said in an earily calm voice. It sent shiver's down my spine. But it shut Ino up, even she knew when to stop talking.

Anyways, we all turned our head to the stairs when we heard footsteps coming. We looked up and saw Hinata grinning evilly. "So shall we head to school."

--

**Yay I started writing a new story!! But dont worry people, before I start writing anymore stories I'll put more chapter's on this one and my other's. **

**(1)- I gave TenTen a last name because she dosent have one in the anime. And Senshi means warrior, so I thought it fit.**

**(2)- I decided not to give Temari a weapon since this is supposed to be a regular high-school story. Well as regular as it get's.**

**(3)- I decided to make Hinata majorly OOC, because OOC Hinata is cool and fun.**

**Anyways, I'm gonna start writing more chapter's for my other stories now. Ja Ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hola peoples! I finally decided to make another chappie to this story! YAY! GAARA, SAY THE DISCLAIM!**

**Gaara: Why me?**

**Me: Fine! I'll just put Hina-chan with Kankoro and put you with a fangirl/slut.**

**Gaara: KUSO! FINE! RED MOON NINJA DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING NOR WILL SHE EVER!**

**Me: That's not true! I own the things I come up with! Anyways, on with the story!**

**--**

**High School...What a Drag pt.2**

**--**

**(Gaara P.O.V)**

"GAARA-KUN!! MARRY ME!!" Screamed one of my stalker's...I mean fangirls.

"NO! NOT HER!! ME ME ME!! PICK ME!!" Yelled another fangirl. With that all my fangirl's started an all-out war. Sweet! Maybe they'll kill eachother.

Anyways, names Gaara. I don't have a last name. I'm one of the five most popular and rich guys in the school. Every girl in school is after me and my friends. Even the goth/emo/skater chicks. They dont deserve that title. Me and my Bro's 'I guess one would call them', just wish to meet some hot chicks that would be an actual challenge for us. Kami-sama knows that's probally never gonna happen. Anyways right now I'm stuck in homeroom with Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Oh and plus all the love-sick girl's and jealous guys. Yup. Life sucked. The teacher walked in which immediately made the fangirl's shut up.

"Attention class. Welcome back to a new year. As you should know, we have five new student's transfering here from West-side Konoha. Treat them with respect." Kurenai-sensai said. I mentally groaned. 'If it's a guy, then they will try to befriend me and my bro's. But if it's a girl then they will go fangirl on us. Either way we lose.' Was the thought going through my head.

Class has been going on for the last five minutes and I was about to go to sleep...until 'KNOCK KNOCK' Oh _great_. The newbies are here. "Come in!" yelled out Kurenai-sensai. In walked five girl's. No correction five HOTT girl's. Especially the blue haired one. "Hello, I'm Kurenai-sensai. Please tell us who you are and what you are like." She said kindly.

The pinkette came up first. "Hey. Names Sakura Mitarashi. I hate preps, sluts, and people who think they're all that. I like...different things." She finished off with an air of mystery in her voice. I smirk at Sasuke looks like he wont be getting this girl.

Next came one of the blondies. "Hi! My name is Ino Mitarashi. I hate people who are louder than me, sluts, and two of my sister's. I like stuff." She said. What was with these girl's and not saying what they like?

This time Bun-Bun girl came up. "Sup? The names TenTen Mitarashi. I hate lot's of things, but mostly people who think they're all that. I like sharp things." She said with malice in her voice. Note to self: don't get this one angry.

Now, the other blondie came up. She seems familiar to me for some reason. "Hola, Name's Temari Mitarashi. I hate a lot of things but mostly sexist guys. I like fighting." She said boredly. Seriously why does she seem familiar?

Finally the blue haired chick came up. "Yo! Names George Washington. I live in the White House. I hate lying and I love bossing people around." She finished off with a smirk. So we have a little comedian in the house huh?

"HINATA!" Ino yelled. "TELL WHO YOU REALLY ARE!" She screeched.

The girl simply smirked some more. "But I dont know who I am." She said with mischeviousness in her voice.

Ino was getting furious. "YOU ARE HINATA MITARASHI! YOU HATE PEOPLE WHO HURT OTHER PEOPLE AND OTHER THINGS! AND YOU LOVE LEARNING DIFFERENT WAYS OF FIGHTING!! NOW TELL THEM WHO YOU ARE!!" Ino finished up with steam coming out of her ears.

Hinata again smirked. "But you already told them who I was. Why do you want me to tell them when they've already heard it once?" She asked with mock innocence. Oh, She's good.

Ino was about to blow her top when Kurenai-sensai butted in. Ah man! And I thought there was gonna be a cat-fight. "Alright nice to meet you girl's. Now, Sakura go sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand!" My friend/bro reluctantly rose his hand. The Sakura chick walked over and sat next to him. Not even screaming out a 'HI YOUR HOT!' Wow. Never thought I'd see the day when a girl said nothing about Sasukes appearence.

"Ino sit next to Kiba." Kurenai sensai said. Kiba started to frantically wave his hands in the air indicating that he was in fact Kiba. Ino calmly walked over to him and didnt even spare him a glance. O.k. These chicks are alittle weird.

"Temari next to Shikamaru. A.K.A. The boy who is snoring." And right after she said that Shikamaru let out a big snore. It's like he know's what she's saying. Again no 'AWW! HE IS SO CUTE' Or anything like that. This is really freaking me out now. And it seem's it's freaking out my bro's to.

"TenTen next to Neji." Neji 'Hn'ed' and TenTen shot a glare at him. WOW BACK UP! Some one acually _'glared'_ at one of the most popular guys in school? A chick none the less. What is it the appocalypse? Neji was obviously thinking the same thing.

"And lastly Hinata next to Gaara." 'NOOO!! I HAVE A GIRL SITTING NEXT TO ME!!' Alright, time to put on my emotionless facade. I simply rose my hand and Hinata walked over to the desk, dumped her stuff on the floor, sat down and looked at the teacher, and didnt even spare me a glance? NOOO it really is the appocalypse!! Well I just got one thing to say. This is gonna be one heck of a year.

--

**Hola! Short I know but school is making a huge impact on how much I'm able to write! BLAME THE SCHOOL FOR ALL OUR TROUBLES!! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! 'Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Wassup? Man I'm aching all over. The coach has been going all out on us lately. Ah well.**

**Temari: You do realize that being a ninja is way worse than regular school gym. Dont you?**

**Me: Yes I do. But Ninja's can deal with being a ninja better than human's can deal with going to P.E. So Ha!**

**Temari: Your weird. **

**Me: Why thank you! Now say the disclaim!**

**Temari: Whatever. Red Moon Ninja does not own Naruto. If she did then the show would be majorly jacked up on Mt. Dew.**

**Me: ku ku ku!!**

**Temari: O.O Right...on with the story!**

**--**

**(Hinata P.O.V.)**

Man, this is so boring. Even my old school wasnt this bad. This is pure torture. And I've already learned this stuff to! How unfair is this?! I am ticked! Since there's nothing else to do I decided to pay attention.

"Now class, the mass of a" Nope, I tried, I failed. I yawned while putting my head on my desk. I was just going to rest my eye's...then what felt like a second later I was being yelled at to wake up "HINATA MITARASHI WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!!" My teacher Kurenai-sensai said...er...yelled.

I yawned as I said "Well it's not my fault that your class is boring. Oh and it's alright if I sleep. I already know the junk anyway." I say and finished off with another yawn. I could here sharp intakes of breath all around the room. I guess no one ever talked to the teacher like that before. I also heard giggling, so I looked around the room to see my sister's all chuckling.

Kurenai-sensai looked ready to explode. "Well I'm _so _sorry to disturb _you _and your _nap._" She said obviously being sarcastic. Me, being me, decided to annoy her further.

"It's alright. I suppose. But seriously, If you want to avoid appolalizing to other students in the future, I would refrain from awakening them from their sleep." I said in a smart elecky tone. I was wondering how many detentions it would get me.

Kurenai-sensai got really red in the face until "WHY YOU INSILIENT LITTLE BRAT!! IF YOUR SO SMART THEN SOLVE THE EQUATION ON THE BORED!!" She yelled. Teacher's these days. So loud dont you think?

I looked at Kurenai-sensai and said "Alright, I'll answer your question since you seem uncapable to do it yourself." Then I looked at the board and said "The answer is pi 8." And then I looked back at the teacher who was currently steaming.

"THAT'S IT YOU SMART-ELECK!! OFF TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE!! NOW!!" She yelled, while struggling not to cuss. I could tell.

"Fine, fine, funsucker." And with that I was out of my seat heading to the door...until...

"Kurenai-sensai?" Apple-head asked. **(Apple-head is Gaara) **

"Yes Gaara?" Kurenai-sensai asked.

"Are you and Asuma-sensai together? And are you pregnent with his baby? Because it's either that or you have really let yourself go." Apple-head said smooth as ice. I mentally chuckled. Looks like someone else likes to make fun of the teacher's to.

"SABAKU!! YOU CAN JOIN MITARASHI IN THE PRINCIBLES OFFICE NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

As Apple-head and I walked out the door, I could only go a few step's before bursting into fit's of uncontrollable laughter. I could see Apple-head smirking at me as I was doubled over from laughing so hard.

After about five minutes I stood up again almost calm. "That was gold! Did you see her face? Total kodak moment!" I exclaimed.

Apple-head mearly looked at me before saying "You're weird."

I looked at him before going into a stage bow while saying "Why thank you Apple-head!"

He looked at me shocked and then asked "Apple-head?"

I nodd my head and said "Your hair resembles an apple." I explained.

He, again, looked shocked. "Y'know most girl's would be saying that my hair is one of the hottest features on me. Yet you compare my hair to an apple?" He said looking at with a eye-brow raised. (In this Gaara has eye-brow's)

I, again, nodd my head. "Except there's one big difference." I stated.

Apple-head rose his other eye-brow and asked "What difference?"

"Simple. I enjoy apples." With that I walked off to the exit. I heard Apple-head running to catch up.

"You do realize that the office is the other way, right?" He asks. I roll my eye's and nodded.

"Then why are you going that way?" He asked curious.

"Apple-head, my good friend. Havent you ever heard of skipping?" And with that I walked through the door's into the outside.

--

**O.k. 1) I do not hate Kurenai. I just needed one of the sensai's to get mad at Hinata. And it's fun to get her angry. Well I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: First off! I would like to appologize for not updating for awhile. I've just had alot on my plate. Anyway's...are you ready...for the greatest thing since bread...the thing you have only dreamed about... Are you ready for...ok...I havent gotten this far yet...hehe.**

**Anko: You're the author because...?**

**Me: Because I'm funny, mysterious, sorta romantic, poetic, wacked up, and sadistic all rolled into one!**

**Anko: Ha! **_**You're sadistic? **_**Please you dont know the meaning of sadistic.**

**Me: Oh yeah?! (Walks over to Anko and whisper's something really sadistic in her ear)**

**Anko: O.O, o.O, O.o**

**Me: Hehe...she's making different faces. NOW SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Anko: Red Moon Ninja does not own anything.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Gaara P.O.V.)**

"Apple-head, my good friend. Havent you ever heard of skipping?" With that, she walked through the doors...leaving me perplexed. Let me tell you, It's not often that I get confused. Now enter this...girl, and suddenly I want to know everything about her. Where she came from, what her life is like, heck...even her faveorite food. What the heck is wrong with me? To try to get some answers, I followed her through the doors.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yell at her. Instead of stopping like a normal girl would, she got out a skateboard. Wait! A _skateboard_? Girl's dont ride skateboards! They drive there girly cars. What the heck?!

"Well? If ya' want to hang with me, ya gotta keep up!" With that she sped off...leaving me in the dust. For some reason, I got this odd dejected sinking feeling in my stomach. Thinking I just ate some bad breakfast, I shrugged it off and walked inside. To face my doom.

I slowly walked to the office. I knocked on the door, waiting to be punished. "Come in." A shrill voice that would probally make Adolf Hitler cower in fear.

I walked in nervously. "Er.. Um...I got in trouble." I said lamely. I could of hit myself. Of course I was in trouble. Why else would I be here?!

"Nice to know. What would be even nicer to know, is _how_ you got in trouble." She said while rolling her eye's. Wow...this principal is cooler than the last one. The last one died in a car _accident._ That lady had enemies all over town. It was a suprise she lasted as long as she did.

"Well...I bad-mouthed Kurenai-sensai. Kurenai-sensai sent me here. And now we're having this little chat." I said, rolling my eye's as well. She seemed impressed, cause she smiled. Though it was an impressed eary smile.

"You know mr. Sabaku, I don't like people with that attitude. And speaking of attitude. Where is ms. Mitarashi? I was told she would be here as well." She asked with an eye-brow raised.

Ah, shoot. Ah well. If it wasnt for her smart-elecking, I wouldnt have smart-elecked. I guess she deserves some trouble. "She skipped." I said smoothly.

She glared at me. "Well then. You and Ms. Mitarashi can spend two month's in detention and one week in ISS." She said with a smirk. Dang! And here I thought this teacher wasnt evil. Guess I shouldnt judge a book by it's cover.

"Yes ma'am." With that, she dismissed me. I walked out with a certain bluenette on my mind. What the heck is wrong with me? I'm never this interested in girl's! I must be sick. Yes that's it. And tomarrow, after a good night's rest. She'll forever be off my mind. With that thought imprinted in my mind, I headed off to class.

I walked into the classroom, to find Kurenai-sensai gone. Before I even asked my question the new pinkette answered. Sakura, I think it was. "She left to go get something. Anyways. Where's my sis?" She asked.

I shrugged and said. "Skipped." I could see the anger growing in the four sister's eye's.

"That little...grr...I cant believe she skipped without us!" Ino yelled. The other's nodded in agreement.

"She probally went to that skate park we heard about when we moved here. She does love skate-boarding." TenTen said.

"Well...She could have told us!" Sakura said angrily.

"Look, guy's. Why don't we just skip after this class, go to the skate-park, and then you can nag her about it." Temari said. The girl's thought over her suggestion.

"Hmm...Ok. Works for me." TenTen and Ino said in unison. Sakura looked at them angrily.

"Are you insane?! The least we could do is set a semi-nice start. Then, we can act like we always do!" She said as if she were talking to retards.

"Well...technically for us, skipping is a minor. So it is a semi-nice start. We won't go full mode until a couple more weeks. Hey...I wonder how long of a detention Hinata got." TenTen said. The girl's turned towards me.

"Hn...What?" I asked, trying to hide my curiousity. It seemed to work.

"Duh! How long is Hinata's detention?" Ino asked excitedly. What? Do these girl's live for trouble or something?

"Two month's detention and one week in ISS." I say. I saw Temari's face fall while the other's lit up.

"HA! She beat your record Tema! Look's like you cant hold it against us anymore!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Temari just scowled, then broke into a smirk.

"Well, this just means that Hinata can now hold it against you. Oh, I have taught my lil' sis well!" She said grinning like a mad woman. The other's groaned.

"Darn it! You're right. I just can't believe she managed to brake your record. On the first day too!" TenTen said laughing. Temari was about to say a come-back when the bell rang.

The girl's looked at each other wearily before yelling in unison. "LAST ONE TO THE SKATE-PARK IS A SLUT!!!!" They yelled before dashing for the doors.

I blinked at the trail of dust left behind. I looked at my friends. They looked at me. We agreed to go to the skate-park. This year is gonna be...interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi! It's short. I know. Oh well. Review please. The principal is Tsunade, by the way. The ex-principal was a random dude named Bakateme. Like I said before. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hola! How are ya my peeps! I love ya all! Unless ya hate me...then you're nothing but haters that dont deserve my attention! Lolz! Anyways! I wanna thank all those who have supported me! I'll try not to slack off this time around!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**(Sasuke P.O.V.)**

"And...you're absolutely sure you saw her ride off...on a skateboard?" I asked in shocked amazement, which I quickly tried to hide.

Garra simply nodded his head. "Would I lie about something like that?"

"Hn. There was that one time where you tried to get Kibas hopes up." Neji reminded him.

Kiba pouted. "That was the worst date ever!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Your fault for believing him when you knew he wanted revenge."

"Yeah. But that was still low. I mean, all she talked about was how sexy she was. SHE WASN'T EVEN CLOSE!" Kiba yelled with anime tears streaming down his face.

"Guys. We're here." I stated, affectively cutting off Kiba. Thank god. We entered the skate park calmly. Well most of us anyway. Kiba was jumping up and down in excitement. Just like a puppy.

I looked around, but couldn't see the new girls. Perhaps they had already left? But as soon as the thought crossed my mind, I heard two guys talking about five girls having a skate off. The boys and I looked at each other and silently agreed to go look.

It didn't take us long to find a large crowd surrounding a few of the larger skateing ramps. Getting closer we saw that it was indeed the five intriguing newbies. I gaped like an idiot as I saw them go all out against each other. It was amazing. Something you just wouldn't expect the girls of Konoha to be able to do. Glancing at the guys, I could see the same amazement.

After awhile, the competition ended and the girl, TenTen was announced the winner. The girl's started to walk away, laughing at something Temari said, when Hinata caught sight of Gaara.

She grinned and ran over to Gaara, "APPLE-HEAD! So you decided to skip huh? And you brought friends! So what changed your mind? How long am I in trouble? The girl's wouldn't tell me!"

As the guys and I snickered at Gaara's new nickname, and Gaara glared evilly at us, he began to answer her questions. "Obviously since I'm here. Yes I brought my friends. Just felt like it. Two months in detention and one week in ISS. "

Hinatas mouth dropped open, "You actually kept up! Amazing! Not many people can do that!"

Gaara smirked, "I try."

"Hey! Don't start getting a big head or else I'll sick TenTen and Sakura on you!" Hinata warned teasingly.

"Who will you sick us on Hina?" The pinkette, Sakura, asked walking up behind Hinata.

Hinata jumped and turned around. "Don't do that Saki! And I was talking about Gaara in case he started to get a big ego."

"Ah yes. We wouldn't want that now would we." TenTen smirked as she flipped open a pocket knife. I saw Gaara gulp ever so slightly. TenTen must have seen it too because her smirk got even wider before she slowly flipped it closed again.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "TenTen. Be nice to Apple-Head. You can only mess with him if he turns out to be a jerk."

"But Hinaaaa!" TenTen whined.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm adorable and you can't help but listen to me."

"..."

"..."

"Meanie."

"That's why you love me."

**Bit short, but I'll try to write more next time!**


End file.
